Stargate Universe (2009)
Stargate Universe is a Canadian-American military science fiction television series and part of MGM's Stargate franchise. The series, created by Brad Wright and Robert C. Cooper, premiered in the United States on Syfy on October 2, 2009 and ended on May 9, 2011. Starring *Robert Carlyle - Nicholas Rush *Louis Ferreira - Everett Young *Brian J. Smith - Matthew Scott *Elyse Levesque - Chloe Armstrong *David Blue - Eli Wallace *Alaina Huffman - Tamara Johansen *Jamil Walker Smith - Ronald Greer *and Ming-Na - Camile Wray 'Special Appearance by' *Richard Dean Anderson - General Jack O'Neill 'Special Guest Stars' *Kathleen Quinlan - Senator Michaels (ep31) 'Guest Starring' *Amanda Tapping - Colonel Samantha Carter *August Schellenberg - Yaozu *Caroline Cave - Dana (ep19) *David Hewlett - Dr. Rodney McKay (ep33) *Julie McNiven - Ginn *Kathleen Munroe - Amanda Perry *Louise Lombard - Gloria Rush *Michael Shanks - Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mike Dopud - Varro *Morgan David Jones - Airman Evans (ep31) *Ona Grauer - Emily Young (ep1) *Reiko Aylesworth - Sharon Walker (ep22) *Rhona Mitra - Commander Kiva *Robert Picardo - Richard Woolsey (ep33) *Timothy Webber - Priest (ep1) *Victor Garber - Ambassador Ovirda (ep33) *Alisen Down - Dr. Brightman *Anna Galvin - Mrs. Armstrong *Bill Dow - Dr. Bill Lee *Bradley Stryker - Curtis (ep1) *Camille Sullivan - Val (ep27) *Gary Jones - Walter Harriman (ep1) *Greyston Holt - Cpl. Reynolds (ep34) *Haig Sutherland - Sgt. Hunter Riley *Jennifer Spence - Lisa Park *Julia Benson - 2nd Lt. Vanessa James *Katie Findlay - Ellie *Kyra Zagorsky - Tasia (ep34) *Mark Burgess - Jeremy Franklin *Martin Christopher - Major Marks (ep1) *Michelle Harrison - Rachel (ep27) *Patrick Gilmore - Dr. Dale Volker *Peter Kelamis - Adam Brody *Reilly Dolman - Jason *Tobias Slezak - Peter *Tygh Runyan - Dr. Robert Caine *Vincent Gale - Morrison *with Christopher McDonald - Alan Armstrong (ep1) *with French Stewart - Dr. Andrew Covel (ep31) *with Robert Knepper - Simeon *and Lou Diamond Phillips - David Telford 'Co-Starring' *Adam Thomas - Airman (ep33) *Agam Darshi - Dr. Sonja Damji (ep1) *Andrew Dunbar - Marine Cpl. Gorman (ep1) *Brian McCaig - Geiger Counter Tech (ep31) *Christina Child - Andrea Palmer (ep1) *Conan Graham - Calvos *Dan Pelchat - Twinning Double (ep30) *Daren Herbert - Captain (ep33) *Glynis Davies - Maryann Wallace (ep1) *Ian Butcher - Dannic *Ilan Srulovicz - Squad Member (ep17) *Jackie Blackmore - Worker (ep33) *Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman - Pvt. Darren Becker *Jim K. Chan - Dr. Simms (ep1) *John Murphy - Olan (ep16) *John Shaw - Administrator (ep33) *Josh Blacker - Marine Sgt. Spencer (ep1) *Kathryn Kirkpatrick - Bank Employee (ep16) *Ken Tran - Chen *Kirby Morrow - Bridge Officer (ep17) *Lane Edwards - Matthew Wallace (ep36) *Leanne Adachi - Cpl. Barnes (ep36) *Mar Andersons - Major Green (ep1) *Michael Cound - Twinning Double (ep30) *Michael Karl Richards - Major Peterson *Michael Lenic - Eli's Friend (ep1) *Patricia Cullen - Scientist (ep17) *Primo Allon - Koz *Richard Beauchamp - Soldier (ep33) *Ryan Booth - Cpl. Marsden (ep16) *Sandra Timuss - Maid (ep1) *Sandy Sidhu - Dr. Mehta (ep1) *Sean Carey - Guard (ep16) *Shaughnessy Redden - Steven (ep36) *Shauna Johannesen - Sara (ep36) *Trevor Carroll - Sgt. Graham *Troy Mundle - S.F. Sergeant (ep31) *Zak Santiago - Rivers (ep18) Category:TV Series Category:2009 TV Series